Up to the present, men and women have had a very difficult time finding a way to exercise many parts of their body in a limited period of time. Either they must spend hundreds of dollars per year to belong to a convenient gym or health spa, or they must buy several exercising devices, and use one for each part of their body that they wish to exercise and these devices are often heavy or bulky to transport, or even hazardous to the well-being of the exerciser and some of them may necessarily be inconveniently located because of the need for an outside fixture.
One known exercising device is a simple swivel platform. Used alone, one often has difficulty controlling the amount or direction of swivel, resulting in very little rhythm or exercise benefit. Using a device such as this where the spin might be uncontrolled, a person could easily become dizzy and be apt to fall. Normally, therefore, it is recommended that simple swivel platforms only be used near a supporting railing, to avoid accidents or the like.
Several exercising devices including apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,191, U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,782, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,874 involve two cords and pulleys. Each cord is held in hand at one end, run through a pulley, and attached to some part of one's body at the other end. One of the patent devices can be used only to help the neck and spinal column, so it is not in the field of the invention. Two other such devices, which can only be used while lying down, both use pulleys and loops which are connected to the hands and feet. Accordingly these prior arrangements are also foreign to the concepts of the present invention.